whores before bros
by a good idea
Summary: what's more important? your girlfrind or your friends?
1. Chapter 1

"I and Hermione had just started dating a few months ago and we were definitely in love, but I always tried to hide that so my friends don't mock whit me too much.

One day, we were slugging on the couch in the Gryffindor's tower and Dean pass by

-Hey Weasley, when's the marriage? – And he kept walking and laughing

-What's wrong? – Hermione ask when I got away from her

-N-Nothing…it's just…I don't really like to do this in public – I answer it

-You mean kissing your girlfriend?

-I'm just not comfortable with it

Hermione respect her boyfriend privacy and, for a while, she just pass by me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, we weren't even handholding anymore, we didn't even seam a couple, so that's when Ginny decided to go talk with Hermione

-He just ask me to go easy for a while and I respect that – Hermione explained to Ginny

-And you're okay with it?

-Well…you know…I prefer like the old times but I respect his issues

Ginny didn't said anything because she knew that it wasn't taking her anywhere. In the next day Hermione was felling like spending the weekend with her boyfriend, doing nothing and kiss for a while

-Ronnie – Hermione called me with a softy voice and ribbing herself on my shoulder – let's have a picnic outside, I fell like being with you

-Haa… - I looked to one side and I saw Dean and Seamus laughing and pointing at us – Today I'm not felling so well

-But we're never together – she complained, getting away from my arm

-I know but…ha…just wait a couple of days and I promise that we will have our time okay baby?

She reflected for a while and finally agreed with the idea. I didn't knew what to do, in one hand I wanted to be with Hermione but in the other hand I didn't wanted the be tease by my friends

-Why don't you do that in secret? – Ginny suggested while earring his brother thinking out loud – like…in the room

-Ginny – I screamed – you're a genius!

In that night, I invited Hermione to pass that night in the room of requirement. At nine p.m. we left the Gryffindor's tower. In our way to the room we pass by Seamus and I petrified

-Having an 'after dinner snack' aren't you – Seamus kept walking and punched me on the shoulder

-Maybe we should just get back to the tower, you go that way and I go these – I said, pointing

-You know what Ron? – Hermione said furious – I'm sick of these games, I want to kiss my boyfriend whenever I want, I want to hold my boyfriend's hand whenever I want , I want to be with my boyfriend whenever I want and not when no one is looking! – She finished her sentence and went to the Gryffindor's tower, leaving Ron there, all by himself.

In the next day, I went to talk with Hermione, to see on what foot we were, although she wasn't in the mood, she talked with me

-What you said last night – I started smoothly – does that mean we're over or we're just taking a time

-It depends. If you change I might give you another change but if you continued this way I won't be grabbing your hand ever again

-I promise I'll change but…just not here okay?

-ARE YOU KIDDING ME? – Hermione yelled so loud that a couple of people look at us

-Can you just keep it down for a while?

-No! I can't. And if you care more about appearance then you're girlfriend then I hope you die alone – she left me, she was crying and whit a pain on her heart


	2. Chapter 2

We weren't looking to each other for a week and that really hurt Hermione, but in my point of view my friends weren't messing with me, but was it better? Was I happy with not having Hermione next to me? That was when Ginny went to talk with me

-Are you okay with this? – Ginny asked, worry

-I'm fine – I answer, relaxed – why weren't I be? Because I don't have a girlfriend anymore? Please…

-Have you fought how must she's feeling?

-She's probably fine…

-Ron, I'm your sister, I know you for 16 years, and don't you think I know when you're not okay?

- Fine – I looked down while he 's speech – I'm not okay, I miss her…but I don't know what to do, what to say, what to…I don't know

-Why don't say that you're sorry for being a dick and you shouldn't care more about appearance than make your girlfriend happy

-But, I…

-Now you're going to her room, say you're sorry and get back together. Got it?

-I would like that but I can't go to her room – Ginny looked to the girl's bedroom – the stairs

-Ho yea right. So when she comes down you're going to talk to her. Got it?

-Got it!

I spent the whole day looking at that door, waiting for it to open. Finally it did, I stand up and saw Hermione coming down, she had red eyes, I felt awful, and so I run into her direction and start talking

-Please don't leave, let me say everything and don't interrupt me

-Go on

-Okay, ha… - I didn't expect her to be so easy – I'm sorry, I know I screwed up and I'm sorry, I was an asshole and I want you back, please, can we get back together ?

-No – she walk away and left me all by myself and that…really hurt me

I spent the day in my bed, I just couldn't go out and look into her face, it just hurt too much. That was when someone open the door and I saw her, I panic, she set next to me and grabbed my hand

-What do you want? – I ask, afraid. She just kissed me and I, obviously, kiss her back but that just didn't make sense – w-what was that?

-A kiss, dah

-No… I mean…you told me that you didn't wanted to be together and now – I looked up, to her beautiful face – you kiss me

-I just wanted you to feel the same way you made me fell – and she just kissed me again and we spent the day in bed"

-And that was when I realized that Hermione was more important that anyone else in this planet

-You're really stupid dad – Hugo said – you should realize that when you start dating. How did you get married anyway? – and he just got out his chair and leaved Ron and Hermione there, kissing and remembering old times.


End file.
